


Mrs Hudson

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: After Bart's, Before the funeral [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he goes to see John, but first there's Mrs Hudson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Hudson

Greg put off talking to John for eight hours staring at his phone, in the end he couldn’t bring himself to phone, instead he called at 221. If questioned he would have had to admit that it was to give John the opportunity to thump him but he couldn’t have told whether that was because John would feel better or he would.

Normally, when there was a normal he would have walked in but he couldn’t now, so he waited, a little away from the doorstep until Mrs Hudson answered his knock,

“You’ve got a bloody nerve!” was her response when she saw him, “why on Earth would you be here after what you’ve done, you don’t think you’ve caused enough trouble? After all the help that man gave you, after all the help he gave so many people, how could you?” And then she took a shuddering breath and burst into tears and all he could do was to hold her and endure the closed handed thumps she landed on his chest and shoulders as she repeated “How could you?” interspersed with “How could he?”

When she calmed enough she wiped her eyes, “Have you come to speak to John? I’m not sure how that will go,” she continued glancing up towards the flat. “I’m not sure how he’ll be...”


End file.
